


Honeybee

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anyway Blake sings Yang a song, Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Blake plays Guitar, Bumbleby - Freeform, Bumbleby with a side of White Rose, F/F, Fluff Fic, Have a RWBY fic sweeter than chocolate and fluffier than cotton candy, I don't even like Valentine's Day but Bees made me feel mushy, I don't know, Is that an AU?, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby x Weiss, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, White Rose - Freeform, Wiess x Ruby, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang x Blake, a little White Rose date at the end, and Weiss suffers a little bit, and they also have cuddles, anyway happy Heart-Shaped Candy Day, blake x yang - Freeform, for Valentine's Day, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Blake writes Yang a song and sings it for her while they have lazy dorm cuddles. Bumbleby. Featuring a mildly suffering Weiss. A White Rose date at the end. Written for Valentine's Day 2020.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I was feeling mushy about Bumbleby and White Rose. Volume 7 was a hell of a ride.. Anyway have a fic with your load of chocolate candy!

Blake lay in her bottom bunk, strumming her acoustic guitar with a jazzy rhythm. She plucked and popped the strings in time, the metal vibrating against the wood and projecting the sultry sounds of her mellifluous chords. Her gold eyes gleamed like the beams of a sunset. She swayed to her rhythm, her black hair bouncing as it waved in time. Yang could hardly take her eyes away from the hairpin curve of Blake's grin. She found herself moving to Blake's tunes, her golden mane waving here and there. Yang could see her girlfriend's lips curve further upward at that, almost into a satisfied smirk. "You like my jams, Goldie?" Yang gasped, blushing bright red at Blake's question.

  
Ah, Blake had the power to turn Yang's face into a tomato. She was pretty good at it, although she didn't have to try. Blake gazed into Yang's eyes, the soft purple irises like lavender flowers. Once she was no longer a tomato, Yang picked her head up and grinned her confident smile back at Blake. The sight of Yang's shimmering teeth and her jawline's sharp curve caused Blake's eyes to turn to stars. She even forgot the chord she was supposed to play next. She cursed under her breath.

  
"GAY!" Weiss shouted playfully from her desk, where she'd been completing assignment after miserable assignment for hours now. If her hair had not already been whiter than snow, the stress of these classes would have turned it that way. It was almost like every professor at Beacon thought that their class was the _only one_ their students were studying.

  
It didn't help that Ruby distracted her all the time. The rosy little redhead didn't do it intentionally; she was just too cute for her own good... or Weiss's, for that matter. What with her eyes that shone like precious metal, her perpetually smiling face perfectly framed by her bob of red-tipped brown hair, and her muscles. Good gods, Ruby's arms were shredded. Lugging around a 40 some odd pound gardening tool was no easy task, Weiss figured. Her legs were toned and muscular from ceaseless running, too.

  
"You would know, wouldn't you, Princess?" Blake nicked. Weiss rolled her icy blues at the remark, continuing her mountain of homework. Blake strummed a new tune, her jangly chords dancing through the room at her command. Yang stood up and danced along, making Blake's face a tomato but failing to break her concentration. Blake's changed tunes abruptly, moving into a softer piece. Yang found it hard to dance to this pattern so she took a seat on the bed next to Blake. The way Blake's fingers moved across the neck of her guitar hypnotized Yang. She almost didn't realize Blake asked her a question.

  
"So, you want to hear a new jam I'm working on?" Blake had asked. Yang blushed lightly as she came to and nodded.

  
"I'm always down to hear you, Blakey! What have you got for me?" Yang queried, her lilac eyes shining at the idea. Blake gave a half-smirk as she picked out a few notes and strummed a new beat.

  
"Well... there's this girl, right?"

  
"Yeah?" Yang played along. She could hear Weiss making exaggerated gagging noises from her desk, but she paid the Princess no mind. Her Black Cat was talking, and Blake's was the only voice the Golden Dragon cared to hear.

  
"We've been going kind of steady, and I'm really into her. I think she likes me almost as much, but I know I like her more." Blake's pupils seemed to widen as she looked at Yang again. Yang could get lost in the sunset of Blake's golden eyes. She blushed when one of Blake's cat ears wiggled and twitched.

  
"Could you two get any gayer?" Weiss casually asked, continuing to throw shade at the two Bees. The couple paid her no attention. Shade was Weiss's second language after all, so everyone in her vicinity hardly noticed it anymore.

  
"Ooh, did you write a song for your pretty lady friend, Kitty Cat?" Yang asked excitedly. She could feel the stars in her eyes already. Blake smirked her catty smirk again, driving Yang positively bonkers.

  
"I certainly did. Tell me if you think she'll enjoy it, please?" Blake replied, strumming all the while. She found the beat again once she stopped talking and began her song.

  
_You didn't have to look my way_

_Your eyes still haunt me to this day_

_But you did, yes you did_

_You didn't have to say my name_

_Ignite my circuits, start a flame_

_But you DI-I-I-ID_

_Oh, Turpentine, erase me whole,_

_Because I don't want to live my life alone._

_Well, I was waiting for you all my life_

_Oh, Why?_

_Set me free, my Honey-BEE-EE-EE-EE-EE!_

_Honey BEE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE!_

  
Blake usually didn't look around the room while she was singing or playing the guitar, but this song was just chords so it was simple enough that she had the chance. Yang's eyes were slowly turning into hearts at the lyrics. Blake also swore she saw Weiss lightly bouncing along to her new song. If the resident Snow White enjoyed it, then the song was good. She figured she could sing one more verse and chorus, then.

  
_You didn't have to smile at me_

_Your grin's the sweetest that I've ever seen_

_But you did, yes you did_

_You didn't have to offer your hand_

_Because since I've kissed it I am at your command_

_But you DI-I-I-ID_

_Oh, Turpentine, erase me whole_

_Because I don't want to live my life alone_

_Well, I was waiting for you all my life!_

_Oh, Why?_

_Set me free, me Honey-BEE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE_

_Honey-BEE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE_

  
Blake's strumming came to a sudden stop. With her snarkiest grin, she told Yang, "That's all you get for free, Honeybee!" The hearts in Yang's eyes were all the proof Blake needed that her song was perfect.

  
"Oh, there's more?" Yang pleaded, putting on her best pout for good measure.

  
"I think I have a bridge that could work with the song... but again, I'll have to charge you to hear that."

  
"Name your price, my love!" Yang commanded, her voice booming through the dorm room.

  
"Twenty thousand Lien!" Blake joked. Weiss's face hit the table at that.

  
"Geez, do you think I'm made of money, Kitty Cat?" Yang replied with more pouting.

  
"I accept butt rubs, too. You have to match my price, though. One rub equals one Lien. That's my last offer, Honeybee!" Blake replied with a chortle. Yang laughed under her breath but attempted to maintain the conversational shenanigans if only to annoy Weiss Cream. The Princess muttered something about their exchange being 'the gayest thing she had ever heard with her own ears' but neither Blake nor Yang paid that any mind.

  
"As much as I love rubbing your behind, I think twenty thousand rubs might be a bit excessive..."

  
"If you use both hands, that would make it only ten thousand." Blake giggled at her girlfriend.

  
"You drive a hard bargain, Miss Belladonna! I believe I shall accept your terms!" Yang finally replied. She snuggled up close to Blake and ran her hands down Blake's back, resting each one upon one side of Blake's rear end.

  
"Oh, yeah, there are rules here. Butt only, nowhere lower. At least, not while we still have company..." Blake added. She was certain Weiss would get lost if they kept this up. That way they could be alone together.

  
"Aww, but what about your thighs? They're so soft! I'm sure Weiss Cream would get jealous, though." 

  
"Oh, thank Gods! Ruby just messaged me! She's done with her extracurriculars, so we're supposed to hang out! I guess that means I'll be going!" Weiss spoke up, standing up from her seat at the desk and grabbing her jacket.

  
"See? Now she can go touch Ruby's soft thighs so she won't be jealous!" Blake joked as Weiss pulled her jacket over her arms and zipped it halfway up.

  
"Soft? Lies! Ruby's thighs are rock solid, just like the rest of her body!" Weiss jabbed. Her icy blue eyes widened when she realized what she had just said and to whom she had said it.

  
"How do you know what my sister's thighs feel like, Weiss Cream?" Yang asked in a fakely interrogating fashion. When she looked to Weiss for an answer, Weiss was no longer there. A dashed white line roughly in the shape of Weiss was all that remained. It blinked three times before disappearing entirely. "Aaaand she's gone!"

  
"You know those two do stuff, right? They might not do it all, but they definitely mess around a bit," Blake told Yang. She felt a rough squeeze at her left buttock. "OH BABY!" She joked. Yang leaned her head into the nape of Blake's neck and laughed. "Good Gods, don't do that!"

  
"You're so playful, Kitty Cat!" Yang retorted, lightly nibbling on Blake's shoulder blade and sliding one hand down one of Blake's squishy thighs. "But yes, I know they play around, and I'm good with it. Ruby really likes Weiss, and Weiss really likes her. I trust her to respect Ruby's boundaries, and I'll break her kneecaps if she doesn't. She and I have had this talk already."

  
"Well, that's good to know." Blake grinned as she strummed some new chords. Yang recognized this tune as a poppy rendition of 'Fly Me To The Moon'.

  
"Do I seriously have to rub your ass ten thousand times to hear the rest of that song?"

  
"Absolutely!" Blake smirked, winking one of her golden eyes at Yang. "I'll give you something good afterward, Honeybee!"

  
"Well, it was a breathtaking song already, Kitty Cat. I can't wait to hear the rest of it." Yang kissed Blake's neck some more, making Blake insane with desire. "I love you!" Yang spoke into Blake's neck.

  
"I love you too, Honeybee." Blake smiled softly, strumming away as her girlfriend's hands explored her behind.

\/\/\/\/\/

  
"I swear to the Gods, Ruby, you messaged me at the perfect time!" Weiss bragged to her girlfriend. The little red slayer grinned at the remark as she took a lick from her ice cream cone.

  
"They must have really been gaying the dorm up, huh?" Ruby replied with a chuckle, earning a laugh from Weiss. Ruby gazed into Weiss's icy blues for a long moment, as it was like staring up at the endless blue sky on a summer day. The curve of Weiss's grin when she laughed sent Ruby on a journey of noticing details about her beautiful girlfriend. There was an eyelash on her cheek, but Ruby was too distracted to say anything.

  
Weiss's flowing white hair moved in time with her words, waving and bouncing like falling snow in the wind. This led Ruby to Weiss's shoulders, the slim shoulders that had once carried the weight of the world. Her eyes then landed on her chest and midriff. For such a slim girl, Weiss was well put together. The slightest semblance of muscles poked out from her tight arms and washboard abdomen. Ruby loved planting kisses all over those itty bitty abs.

  
"Remnant to Ruby? Are you still with us?" Weiss asked, snapping Ruby back to reality.

  
"Sorry, Snowdrop. I was looking at your abs again..." Ruby confessed, her face turning bright red.

  
"Aww, look at my sweet little tomato..." Weiss teased lightly, making Ruby blush even redder. She was almost the shade she was named for at this point. Ruby's silver eyes glimmered like a piece of precious metal. Weiss caught herself looking down at Ruby's neck, her eyes traveling ever lower to see the red slayer's curves and muscles. Ruby's arms were relentlessly jacked, and her abs just wouldn't quit. She hadn't been completely honest with Yang, though; Ruby's thighs were just soft enough for Weiss to enjoy. "I just got distracted by your muscles, too..." Weiss confessed. It was her turn to become a tomato face now.

  
"Ha, I've still got it!" Ruby bragged. Weiss scoffed at the remark.

  
"We've been dating for maybe two months, Flower Pot. You haven't had the time to lose 'it' yet!" The two of them shared a laugh as they finished their ice cream. They stood up, bumping into one another by mistake. They both blushed ten shades of red at that.

  
"I love you, Snowdrop..." Ruby told her softly, her heart melting at the words like it always did.

  
"I love you, too, Gemstone..." Weiss replied. Their lips came together in a soft peck, and the two of them held hands as they left the ice cream parlor and began their walk back to the school. 

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Honeybee' by Steam Powered Giraffe  
> And pretty much everything else by those wonderful automaton blokes. 'Brass Goggles' is a good start.
> 
> I've kicked around the idea of Blake singing 'Honeybee' to Yang for a while now, and it struck me early this morning when I should have been sleeping. So yeah, Happy Heart-Shaped Candy Day.


End file.
